Kids Next Door: Sins of the Father
by The Hoxtotron
Summary: Two months since the events of Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., and Sector V remember that Numbuh 1 has long since left. But it would definitely be the worst time for him to leave, as an old foe is returning. And he is not happy. Not one single bit. (Image personally drawn by yours truly!)
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I've decided to do another story as the same time as my GKND Series. However, this one will be focusing back on Earth, after Numbuh 1 had left for the GKND. This takes place around the same time as my first story **_**Welcome to the Galactic KND,**_** two months after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.**

**I don't want to spoil it for you, but I suppose you'll find out soon enough.**

* * *

**/**

_Accessing Kids Next Door Mission Archives…_

_Please Standby…_

…_Launching Program_

**Kids Next Door: Sins of the Father –**

* * *

/

=Prologue=

* * *

/

At first glance, one would not be able to notice the many changes to Sector V and their massive Treehouse. It all seemed rather ordinary; all four members of Sector V were lounging about in the Treehouse, relaxing peacefully while things go slow.

Wait. Four members?

Come to think of it, the atmosphere in the treehouse was filled with that of angst and depression. This was a sharp contrast to the lively and jovial atmosphere, where laughter and camaraderie was present just two months ago.

Now, everyone in the treehouse actually felt sullen, silent and gloomy.

"I still can't believe he's gone." Numbuh 4 angrily grumbled to himself as he plopped right onto a rolling office chair, the wheels whirling from the sudden force of his weight.

Numbuh 3 solemnly agreed, "Yeah, I wish that he didn't have to go off…" She looked down at her red-colored rainbow monkey plush toy. Never had looking at her favorite toys been so depressing.

Nothing was the same as before since Numbuh 1 had left for the GKND two months ago. Although Numbuh 5 had (reluctantly) taken up the mantle of Sector Leader, the Bald Brit's charisma had always been the one that drove the team. And without it, all their missions and assignments, all their activities during school, they all felt empty.

"But what choice did he have? Those GKND guys never gave us any voice for him not to go at all. _He_ wanted to go, so he did." Numbuh 2 said, his voice unintentionally rose. His grip on the screwdriver he was using to patch up the controls tightened in frustration.

"That was because he didn't know that he won't be coming back until it was too late." Numbuh 5 sighed to herself as she leaned back on her seat, not bothering to hide her own sadness.

"But the new problem is how are we going to keep this a secret? Numbuh 1 was seen in the broadcast winning the Scavenger Hunt, and now he has vanished without a trace. The other operatives aren't stupid. They will now that something's up."

"Numbuh 74.239 assured us that the Science Nerds would cover up any loose ends that could link back to the GKND. Except us…"

Numbuh 2 shook his head. "C'mon Abby. Even Numbuh 4 knows that the secret can't be locked up forever. Others begin to suspect something. Especially …"

The pudgy aviator was abruptly cut off when the Treehouse received an incoming transmission.

"_Calling in, Sector V." _A familiar voice echoed throughout the treehouse.

Numbuh 5 immediately rushed to Prep Room and turned on the screen. As she turned on the screen, she saw the KND Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362.

* * *

/

Numbuh 5 immediately saluted, and spoke. "Sector V here, sir. What's the problem?"

She couldn't help but notice that Numbuh 362 somewhat averted her gaze from the screen. The Supreme Leader hastily cleared her throat and replied. "_Numbuh 5, I-I need to speak with Numbuh 1. Is he in the treehouse?"_

Numbuh 5 froze. _Oh no! Is she coming to the treehouse? I need to think of something quick! _A mad thought rushed through her head.

"W-Why, sir?" She asked, trying her best not to break her cool. "Is there a problem?"

"_Not exactly. I just wanted to speak with him. I haven't seem him for a long time since the cake hunt."_ An obvious and heavy expression of remorse appeared on her face. _"I just – I just wanted to apologise for being such a jerk to him; with the cake hunt and my brother and all..."_

"I'm sorry, sir. But Numbuh 5's afraid he's not at the treehouse. He has to – uh – to do some extra homework and stuff." Numbuh 5 replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her pink hat.

The Supreme Leader's face sank even more, as if it already didn't. "I see… Alright, see you guys later."

The screen that frizzled before shutting off. Once the screen was off, Numbuh 5 took off her hat and heaved a sigh of relief. "That was too close for comfort." _Too close. Next time, she should be way more careful._

/

* * *

/

Just miles away, a fiery and ominous figure flew across the skies, puncturing the serenity of the clouds with pure aggression. The figure's burning amber eyes were filled with pure hatred and determination. A determination to crush, burn and obliterate.

_**Now, Mr. Uno. You'll soon realize that what you just did to me was the most regretful thing that you'll ever do, IN ALL YOUR MISERABLE CHILDHOOD LIFE!**_

/

* * *

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

**End of Chapter One…**


	2. Chapter One: As A Father

**Chapter One: As a Father**

* * *

/

Nothing could match the force of a runaway freight train at top speed. Well, all except for a single Father. A really mad, seething, rage-filled Father.

Poor Sector V never saw it coming. Out of the brush, a massive black figure made a head-on collision with their treehouse. Bursts of flames spattered everywhere upon impact, sending Sector V tumbling backwards. The treehouse shuddered from the mighty collision, but otherwise remained erect.

Fortunately for Sector V, the black figure did not collide into any of them, and only made them recoil from shock.

Numbuh 3 staggered to her feet, still dazed by the attack. As she looked up, the young girl quickly jerked back to what was in front of her. At the center of the command room, past a large and singed gaping hole in the wall, stood the black figure. A reddish fiery aura enveloped him, and it's a wonder why the wooden flooring of the treehouse never got burned to cinders.

Father stood straight; with his ebony shroud mixed with his crackling flames, he looked like an immovable giant. But what sent Kuki fear down her back were his eyes, which flared golden in contempt and hatred.

As Father slowly and menacingly stepped towards Numbuh 3, she frantically moved backwards to try and keep her distance.

"Where…Is…My brat of a nephew?" Father hissed.

Suddenly, a blast of ice cream shot out from behind, hitting Father with full force. Momentarily stunned by the surprise attack, Father reeled forward but regained his balance, and spun around to face his attacker.

Behind was Numbuh 4, who held an ice-cream gun in his arms. "You leave her alone, ya adult freak! If you're actually brave instead of attacking girls, come and get me instead!" The Australian snarled in fury as he rapidly fired several bursts of more ice-cream blasts.

However, the first attack was only effective because it took Father by surprise. So this time, the fiery man easily melted the blasts with merely his aura, and with a swipe of his hand, sends a wave of flames in front of the desperate operative.

The flames exploded, sending Numbuh 4 tumbling back with a grunt across the floor. But this left Father open to more attacks. A powerful laser blast smacks directly in Father's back, causing the fuming figure to respond with a stream of flames from his palms.

Numbuh 5 leapt away just in time before the flames could reach her, and from her S.C.A.M.P.P., fires several more blasts.

"Ridiculous." Father scoffed. Flaring up his fiery aura, the laser blasts quickly dissipated upon contact.

But then, a barrage of teddy bears collided into his gut, sending him flying backwards with great force. Numbuh 3 held her T.H.U.M.P.E.R. in her arms. Father collided into the control panels, sending scraps of burnt metal flying everywhere.

As he struggles to get up, Numbuh 2 had arrived armed with a B.A.J.O.O.K.A., behind his back were several cartons of orange juice. Stuffing the barrel with a carton, he opens fire on the adult, splattering orange juice all over the window behind Father.

"Yes!" Numbuh 2 whooped. "Direct hit!"

But his one-hit victory was short-lived. Father's aura reduced the juice splattered around him to smoke. He slowly moved forward like before, his eyes filled with rage and annoyance. Numbuh 2, 3 and 5 stepped backwards as he moved. Never had they seen him so angry before.

"That is enough, young man." He hissed menacingly. "All you brats managed to do is really irritate me. All I want to ask, where is—"

But his statement was cut short, when suddenly, a wild scream ripped through the tense atmosphere. Father turned to where the noise was coming from, only to find a foot slam into his face. Numbuh 4 had already recovered from the first attack, and had wasted no time to take the adult by surprise once again.

From the sudden force of collision and momentum, Father fell to the floor on his belly, stunned by the blow.

Numbuh 5 wasted no time barking out commands. From time and time again with battling Father, she knew that he wouldn't be knocked out for long. "Numbuh 3! Send a distress signal to Moonbase! Tell em' Father's gone crazy!"

Nodding, the ebony-haired girl rushed to the Prep Room, which miraculously remained undamaged. With a slam of her palm onto a red button on the control panel, sirens blared all around the treehouse, an emergency red light enveloped the room.

However, the wailing siren stirred Father from his dazed state, and he swiftly got up. Sector V wasted no time, and opened fire with all they could on the mad man. But to their surprise, Father darted out of the way with a sudden burst of speed, and leaped forward at his enemies.

/

With four quick and decisive blows from his fists, all four operatives were sent tumbling to the wooden floor. Before any of them could recover, green flames in the form of hands clasped around their bodies, gripping them tightly. No matter how hard they struggled, they could not simply break free.

"Now. I ask you again. No interruptions. Where is Numbuh 1?" Father stepped forward to meet his adversaries face to face.

Numbuh 4 spat. "What's it to yah? Yah wanna bring him out for family picnic with your Delightful dorks?"

Father recoiled slightly at the mention of his children, but nonetheless remained as menacing as ever. "No, because they're not with me. None of them."

"What do you mean? Aren't the Delightful Children with you?" Numbuh 5 asked. Usually where Father is, his Delightful deviants are never far behind. But for some reason, they were not here at all.

Something is wrong.

* * *

/

"It's not about your 'precious' pipe, isn't it, Father?" Goaded the oblivious Numbuh 2.

Suddenly, the flaming green hands grip on their body tightened a great deal, squeezing the air out of everyone's lungs.

"No!" Father flared up in anger. "It's not about that stupid pipe of mine! It's about my children! MY DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN!"

"W-What happened to them?" Numbuh 3 weakly gasped in surprise.

"About time you meddlesome Kids Next Door figured things out! Ever since that scavenger hunt for my children's cake, my Delightful Children have gone missing! And you kids know what happened!" Father seethed.

It all struck Numbuh 5. She put all the pieces together; why there was no reported activity from Father's mansion, or from the Delightful Children. The Rainbow Monkey Amusement Park had been cordoned off by someone company. That company was called _Evil Adult Industries Inc._

Father's company.

The fiery madman continued raving on. "My children may not be the perfect children that I intended to create, but that doesn't mean that they're like you brats! Sure I may be hard on them if they don't floss their teeth before bedtime or make dents when using my 'Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine' here and there. But that doesn't mean that they disobey me all the time!"

Sector V flinched at Father's seething fury. The treehouse had climbed up in heat, causing sweat to trickle down their foreheads. They had never seen this side of Father; so caring, so emotional, so furious.

"And it's all that brat of a nephew of mine's fault! He was the one who committed the deed! I will find him, and make him pay the price for trifling with what he doesn't know!" The heat intensified further.

"So you brats will tell me where Numbuh 1 is, or I will burn not only this treehouse, but every other treehouse on this planet and the Moonbase all to ashes if I have to find him there! TELL ME!"

Sector V looked at each other and hesitated. If they tell Father that Nigel would be far from his reach, he would still take down all the treehouses anyway. And that would betray Nigel's trust, and he would never forgive them for that. It was such a heart-wrenching decision for them to make. Had things really gone downhill when Numbuh 1 left? Did they really need him so much that things would go so terribly awry in his absence? It seems so. It seems so.

Then, Numbuh 2 croaked out, both from the tight grip of his binds and his attempts to hold back his tears. "I…I'll tell…you."

* * *

/

Everyone darted their heads at Numbuh 2 in shock, betrayal and grief. "NO! Hoagie! Don't tell him!" Numbuh 5 cried out, trying her best not to break down.

"Yah cruddy dolt! Don't you dare tell Father! How could you betray our best friend like that!?" Numbuh bellowed out in anger, tears trickling down his face.

"P-Please…" Numbuh 3 quietly sobbed and pleaded. "Don't do it…"

But Father had already loosened the flaming hand's grip on the pudgy operative, causing him to fall to the floor, gasping for air. "Come on! Tell me! Tell me where he is!" Father snarled impatiently.

Numbuh 2 feebly reached out his hand. "Right…" A smirk quickly appeared on his face. "HERE!"

Out from his hand, cleverly tucked behind his back pocket, was a carton of orange juice from his B.A.J.O.O.K.A. With both hands squeezing the carton, a stream of orange juice sprayed out all over Father's face.

The silhouetted adult clamped his palms over his face, as the citrus acid stung his eyes. "MY EYES! It burns!" He shrieked in agony.

The green flames of hands dissipated, releasing the other members of Sector V from their prisons. They quickly grabbed their weapons while Father was still blinded.

"Yah jerk!" Numbuh 4 grunted at Numbuh 2 while smirking. "Don't scare us all like that!"

"Well," Numbuh 2 grinned. "You gotta have a few ticks up your sleeve."

All four operatives, instead of taking aim at the blinded Father, they raised their weapons at the ceiling above the flailing adult, and opened fire. The sudden blast caused the ceiling to collapse on top of Father, in a ton of wood, metal and duct tape. The adult could do nothing but struggle as the hail of debris enveloped him whole.

As the dust settled, Sector V lowered their weapons. Wiping sweat off her forehead, Numbuh breathed again. "That was a close one… We'd better bind him long enough until reinforcements arrive."

"What for?" Numbuh 4 scoffed. "We kicked his butt, so we can handle him ourselves."

However, to their horror, the pile of debris that engulfed Father began trembling. An ominous voice rang out from the rubble.

"**You…will…"**

Suddenly, the pile of rubble exploded into dozens of burning splinters and chunks of fiery hot metal. Sector V fell backwards from the powerful outward force.

"**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **A colossal black dragon with massive wings erupted from the debris. Letting out a bellow of unparalleled fury, he flared up his fiery aura to intense levels.

* * *

/

To be continued in Chapter Two…

* * *

/

**Well, ain't that a sudden cliffhanger. I hope you guys still enjoy this story. I will continue to work on it when I have free time. So please feel free to submit any reviews on this story, and for those who are new, check out my other KND fanfics. **


	3. Chapter Two: A Deadly Crisis

**Chapter Two: A Deadly Crisis**

* * *

**/**

With a thunderous shriek, Father had bared his massive jaws, exposing black shrouded teeth and a forked tongue. From his throat, a massive fireball ejected out and into the center of the treehouse.

Sector V had no time to react to this sudden attack. As the ball of scorching red flames had hit the surface of the treehouse, a massive mass of light engulfed the whole treehouse, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

The last that Numbuh 5 heard as she shut her eyes; was a rumbling sound like that of an earthquake, followed by the deafening sound of an explosion. She felt herself thrown backwards like a ragdoll, before feeling an intense heat radiating soon after.

Then, she yelled in pain as she slammed into something hard. Afterwards, everything went black.

* * *

/

"_Hey! Hey! Are you alright?!" _

Numbuh 5 stirred, as she opened her eyes. She felt pain in her shoulders, and at her hips. Her forehead throbbed like crazy. She tried to recall what happened, but the shooting pain distracted her, prevented her from thinking clearly. The last thing she remembered was Father, and an explosion –

She lifted her head, and cried out as a sharp, sudden pain that ran up from her neck to her skull. Landing flat on her back again, Numbuh 5 gasped as her breath was taken away. She closed her eyes, wincing, before opening them slowly.

She then felt someone gently grabbing her arms and legs, and felt them lift her off the ground, and felt herself being laid onto something like a stretcher.

With enough strength, she turned her head and saw all that was left of the treehouse. There was nothing left. Nothing but upturned soil, debris scattered everywhere, and small crackling flames.

Then, she felt herself black out again.

* * *

/

Numbuh 4 grunted in pain as the KND medic wrapped a bandage around his wrist. His unconscious sector was placed in one of the Medical tents, where the medics are treating their wounds.

Fortunately for him, he was the furthest away from the center of the blast, so he was not as injured as the rest of his teammates, but still injured nonetheless.

From outside, he could hear the sounds of explosions in the distance. But the pain drowned out most of the sounds that entered his eardrums.

But what worried him more was right next to him; the unconscious body of Numbuh 3, who was laid on a mattress. She had several scorch marks on her skin, but not enough to burn through them. Her hair was covered in soot, and a bandage was wrapped around her forehead.

Numbuh 4 cursed himself inwardly. He felt so powerless, so useless in protecting her. Now she's in this state. And what about Numbuh 2 and 5? How were they? Were they better off than Numbuh 3? He didn't think so.

"How're Numbuh 2 and 5?" He weakly asked the doctor who was still tending to his wounds.

The doctor simply spoke. "They're just almost as lucky as you were. But still aren't better off. Numbuh 5's got a broken arm and Numbuh 2 is also in bad shape, but he's already awake but he's forced to stay in bed."

The doctor then shook his head. "But Numbuh 3… She wasn't as strong as you three, so she took the worst. She has a minor concussion, and a fractured wrist. But we've already treated her, so she'll recover."

Numbuh 4 heaved a sigh of relief, as the doctor finished with the last of his wounds. "But what's going on out there?"

"It's total pandemonium. Father's out there, rampaging everywhere. While you're out, he has destroyed up to 23 sector treehouses, and its obvious he has no intention of stopping there. We have two-dozen operatives in the same state as you guys are. They tried fighting off Father to no avail. Global Command has summoned half of the KND fleet to try and slow down Father while they come up with something…"

Numbuh 4 gritted his teeth again in frustration, before hopping off the operating table. But the doctor gently pushed him back.

"Look, Numbuh 4. It's not best for you to go out there after I just treated your injuries. You might end up in worse shape than you are now, so don't exert yourself. And besides, your girlfriend will be worried sick once she wakes up to find you gone."

The blonde Aussie flushed as a light shade of pink formed on his cheeks. "Wh-What're yah talkin' about?" He angrily stuttered.

The doctor gave a gentle smile. "Spare me, Wally. The KND may be a huge global organization, but rumors still spread like wildfire."

* * *

/

"Numbuh 60! How's the situation at the frontline?" Numbuh 362 asked the Arctic Commander. The Supreme Leader wore her old turquoise shirt and pants, except it was reequipped with light body armor. She wasn't wearing her helmet now, which lay at her desk.

Global Command was at the main tent in the battlefield, making tactical strategies on the best way to take down Father. But whatever they come up with, it does not seem to be successful.

"No good, sir! We've lost thee of our aerial fleets in one shot, and whatever we throw at Father, he returns it back a gazillion fold. He won't back down! Our ice weapons were able to hold him back, but we don't know for how long."

"Right! Inform every 2x4 Technology Officer and science nerd to start retrofitting our fleets and any offensive 2x4 tech with ice-projectiles. If they can, do so with the Mark II weapons as well, we'll need that firepower. Send any operatives from the Arctic Base to supply the projectiles in cooling boxes! Every pound of ice from the Arctic is needed to take him down!"

Numbuh 60 saluted before dashing out from the tent and barked out orders to the nearest operatives to spread the word.

Meanwhile, the Supreme Leader sat down on her chair, her grip on the desk tightened, causing her knuckles to turn white. The battle was too intense, her heart drummed rapidly beneath her chest. _Where are you, Nigel? Where are you?_

When Numbuh 362 heard that Sector V was in the medic bay in very bad shape, she made no hesitation to rush to see them. She prayed that Numbuh 1 would be okay. But her heart sank when she saw that Numbuh 1 was missing from Sector V.

And according to transmissions from the other sectors, they said that Father was screaming out for Numbuh 1, looking for him. That's why he's burning down every treehouse he could have on sight. But didn't Numbuh 5 explain that Numbuh 1 was with them? Something's not right, and she's determined to get to the bottom of this. Once Sector V wakes up, they have some explaining to do.

* * *

/

The explosions that echoed in the sky awakened Numbuh 5. She tried to moved, but found that she could not move her arm at all. She looked down, and was shocked to find her right arm wrapped in a cast.

And she felt sleepy, incredibly sleepy. She wanted nothing more in the world than to go back to sleep. She began to drift back to unconsciousness, but someone was tugging at her other arm. As if pulling her back to consciousness. Slowly, slowly, pulling her back.

Numbuh 5 opened her eyes.

In front of her, sat Numbuh 2 on a chair. He had several bandages wrapped around his arms, as well as his legs. He had several large bruises all over him, making look like some spotted half-human, half-mummy.

"Hey, Numbuh 5." The 2x4 tech officer spoke, rather half-heartedly, before drooping his head.

"Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 5 struggled to get up, trying her best to overcome a wave of pain and dizziness that enveloped her. "What the heck is going on here?"

Numbuh 2 hesitated for a split second, before answering. It's chaos, Abby. Father didn't stop at our treehouse. He kept to his word when he said he'll destroy every treehouse on earth if it meant that he could find Numbuh 1."

"But that's crazy!" the sector leader whispered. "Numbuh 1's not on earth or in the Moonbase. So if Father destroys everything, it'll be all for nothing!"

"Global Command is sending all the help they can get to try and stop Father, but they still don't know why he's gone berserk."

Numbuh 5 pushed the blanket draped over her aside, and slowly got up to her feet. She nearly screamed as streaks of electrical pain shot up her spine, but it quickly subsided. Numbuh 2, struggling to get up himself, slowly eased and steadied his friend.

"How long was Numbuh 5 out?" She asked him.

"You were out for at least two hours, but nothing to serious aside from the broken arm. Numbuh 4's resting, he's better than either of us." Numbuh 2 replied.

"And Numbuh 3?"

Hoagie shook his head solemnly. Numbuh 5 immediately thought the worst.

"She's still unconscious. The doctors are still treating her, but she took the worst of the explosion, so there's no way we can decide how long she'll be out."

Numbuh 5 immediately cursed herself. It was all her fault! If she had been a better leader, none of this would have happened. Their treehouse wouldn't have been destroyed, Father wouldn't be rampaging and hurting other operatives who have no part in this, Numbuh 3 wouldn't have—

She would have broken down into sobs, if not for the fact her tough-girl persona refused to let it all out.

"Abby, are you alright?" Numbuh 2 asked, his voice full of concern and emotion that he had never spoke out before.

Numbuh 5 turned to him and gave a feeble smile. "Yeah, Numbuh 5's alright…"

But none of this would have happened if Numbuh 1 were still here… But now it was too late.

* * *

/

**VLAM! **

A stream of flames shot through a SCAMPER, causing it to ignite for a few seconds and explode in pieces of metal and debris. Fortunately, the KND operatives piloting the ship had ejected out of the doomed vessel just in time.

But it had caused the fleet of SCAMPERS to break its V formation, splitting clean in half. Everyone else panicked, randomly firing upon the assailant.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A maniacal shrouded man who stood at the center of a small crater laughed in sadistic delight, his hand held out from where the flames were shot.

It was a complete warzone. Abandoned KND ships lay scattered in smoldering pieces, while unconscious or wounded KND operatives groaned in agony as they lay on the ground.

Father was back in his regular form, abandoning his previous monstrous transformation. It was not worth it to use against such insects before him. He had gone on to deal with other treehouses, determined to find his quarry, to no avail. And now, these operatives are just attacking him. What suicide!

Flaring up his aura of flames, Father then faced the land troops of KND operatives, who were making futile attempts to fire upon him.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU BRATS CAN OFFER?!" With great speed and reflexes, Father swatted away a barrage of laser and mustard blasts with a swipe of his palm. Whirling on the spot, he and kicked away several KND operatives, who screamed helplessly as they were sent flying.

Father grunted in irritation as more blasts smacked into his back. Swishing his hand sideways, as if he was cutting the air in front of him, a wave of flames appeared and pushed away the attackers with ease.

The KND operatives lay unconscious, their uniforms all singed with burn marks, completely tattered. A small crevice was formed in front of them, the ground was scorched badly.

Before Father, the remaining fleet of ships as well as the remaining KND operatives all opened fire on him. But all the adult did was curl his arms up together, and gathered as much power as he could.

Within an instant, wings sprouted out from his back. His tail emerged from behind. His neck extended and his head turned reptilian. His body expanded three times his initial height.

His dragon form had reemerged.

Spreading out his wings and clawed arms, a tidal sphere of energy-like flames enveloped Father and spread out to engulf the fleet and troops. A mass of orange light spread out across the battlefield.

"_**FAREWELL TO THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!"**_

* * *

/

The flap of the medic tent opened, and Numbuh 2, 4 and 5 were surprised by who had entered the tent. It was the Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362. Unsurprisingly, she looked both solemn, and serious. Dead serious.

The three operatives saluted their superior commander as she walked forward, though their wounds made it much more difficult.

"Guys, we need to talk." She spoke.

* * *

/

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Hi guys, I have some not so good new for you all. Like I said before, my story will be delayed due to my upcoming exams, and my mom won't stop nagging me to do some work. But I try and squeeze in some time to do my stories. And also, I hope you like my new image for this story, personally drawn by yours truly by hand. I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter Three: All or Nothing

**Chapter Three: All or Nothing**

* * *

/

Standing in an even larger crater, Father's dragon form flapped his wings effortlessly, clearing out the thick blanket of dust that surrounded him. Around him, lay the unconscious bodies of dozens of helpless KND operatives, and scraps of rubble and debris from fallen ships.

"**That was quite satisfactory, or perhaps I should order ****À**** la Carte?" **The mad dragon sneered, to no one else but himself.

Spreading his crimson wings, Father took flight, cutting through the air currents like Swiss cheese. He will plough through every single KND brat that he could find, if it meant that Numbuh 1 would come out from hiding like the cowardly monster that he is.

This is why the KND, not just Numbuh 1, should all be exterminated! Those little monsters ought to pay for the suffering they have caused to him and his children. He took care of these brats, now he'll move on to the rest!

Children are just abominations, so much that they would wipe out their own for the sake of their own pathetic self indulgence! That's how merciless these brats are. But no more! He should have put them all in their place a long time ago, just like Pappy did!

* * *

/

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 362 was absolutely livid, her face turning redder than ever before. "Why did you lie to me about Numbuh 1? Father is said to be looking for him, but Numbuh 1 was not at your Sector's treehouse!

"And why was Father rampaging in the first place?! It has something to do with your sector because why would he attack you guys in the first place? And now so many operatives are injured, sectors are destroyed… Why?"

Numbuh 5's working hand clenched tightly, her knuckles' color fading from lack of blood circulation.

"Rachel…" Numbuh 5 weakly spoke. "Numbuh 1…T-The…The—"

Numbuh 2 and 4 were aghast as they heard Abby beginning to speak. Was she going to tell Numbuh 362 about the GKND, despite her earlier insistence that they should keep it a secret? But they suppose it was for the best—

"It was the Splinter Cell…They took him away after the scavenger hunt. He won't be coming back for as long as we can remember…" Abby took a deep breath.

Distress, confusion and anger all stirred in Numbuh 362's emotions. "Why didn't you tell me about this any sooner?! I trusted you guys, and now this happened!" She then pointed to the chaos outside.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Rachel was more than upset. She was in an emotional turmoil, forcibly tossed out into the bitterness of reality. How she wished that decommissioning could happen sooner. She had suspected that the Splinter Cell had something to do with all the weird stuff happening in Numbuh 1's life, yet she failed to do anything about it.

She never had a chance to apologise to Nigel. To admit that she was such a jerk to him, despite all she had done. To admit that she was wrong and he was right.

To confess the feelings she felt for him…

Numbuh 2 and 4 shifted awkwardly in the tent, absolutely helpless to comfort the two before them. Numbuh 5 was feeling just as bad as Numbuh 362.

She should have convinced Nigel to stay back on earth, not to let him leave them forever. Those idiotic science nerds gave them no choice! It was their entire fault for taking Numbuh 1 away from everyone! But it was her fault too, for not doing anything to stop it.

Fighting back the emotions, Numbuh 5 took another deep breath and continued. "And about Father… It was the Delightful Children. They're gone. I think."

Numbuh 362 shot up her head and looked at Abby again. "Gone? What do you mean?"

"It was during the scavenger hunt… They fought with Numbuh 1 for the last time, and according to the broadcast in the scavenger hunt, they fell down the ride in the amusement park, and never came back…"

Rachel was shocked. How could something like this happen? Why had fate pulled its strings to cause such a calamity? So much hate. So much destruction…

But she felt even worse for her outburst at Numbuh 5. She could see Abby trembling in despair, in self-loathing and regret.

"And… Father knew what happened. Everything…" Numbuh 5 finished. She could still remember the hate-filled eyes of the madman, his sentimental words. Of actual compassion and vengeance. It all seemed too much her to handle.

She suddenly felt a consoling hand placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Rachel, with eyes that expressed sympathy and loss.

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 5. For putting all of this on you. I shouldn't have yelled like that… It was a very stupid thing to do—"

She was cut short as Numbuh 86, KND Global Tactical Officer burst into the tent. "Numbuh 362, sir! Father had just annihilated the third platoon, and he's making his way here ASAP!"

"Darn it!" Rachel spun to meet her second-in-command. "How long will the ice 2x4 tech and fleet take to be delivered here?"

"About ten minutes, sir! And at least another fifteen to arm all our troops with the Mark II weapons and get into formation for the assault! Our scientists have estimated that Father will be here in about twelve minutes! But we managed upgrade the LOCKAHSOCKAH Mark II with the ice tech! It's all set up to go!"

"Good! It's strong enough to buy us some time. But we need someone strong enough to operate the LOCKASOCKAH. It's much heavier to operate than the 1st tier."

Just then, a short Australian boy stepped out, chest puffed back. "I'll do it." Numbuh 4 replied.

Numbuh 2 and 5 were shocked by how Wally had decided to face Father head-on, after all the madman had done to them.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 2 protested. "That's practically suicide! You're strong yes, but you can't handle Father on your own like that!"

Out of impulse and frustration, Wallabee grabbed a fistful of clothing from Numbuh 2 and yanked him forward.

"Listen up, mate! I know I'm not the smartest kid on the block, but I know I won't be able to beat Father like this. But all I'm tryin' to do is to buy some time till the others an beat 'im to a pulp!"

"But – "

"And I'm not doin' this for my own bloody pride! I'm doin' this for what that monster did to Numbuh 3!"The boy then motioned to the unconscious Numbuh 3, who lay on the mattress in pain and agony.

After a few seconds of eye contact, Hoagie relented, causing Numbuh 4 to release his grip.

"Numbuh 2," Rachel spoke. "You will go and help the technicians with the tech pronto. We need all the help we can get. Understood?"

Numbuh 2 saluted. "Yes, sir."

"Come on, yah babbies! Stop dawdling and let's go!" Numbuh 86 impatiently grabbed Numbuh 2 and 4 by the wrists and dragged them off.

But before they left, Numbuh 5 heard Numbuh 4 call out. "And don't tell Kuki if she wakes up! It'll make her nervous!"

After Numbuh 4 had left the tent, Numbuh 5 spoke out. "Numbuh 362. You can't possibly send Numbuh 4 out there. He can't beat Father on his own! Look what he did to the treehouses!"

"I know, Numbuh 5. But we have no choice. We need someone both physically strong and fit enough to operate the LOCKAHSOCKAH. If Numbuh 4 can hold Father off long enough, we can mobilize our forces long enough." Numbuh 362 retorted.

She then continued as Numbuh 5 relaxed. "I need someone to help me mobilize the troops… Can you do it, Numbuh 5?"

* * *

/

It took a while to set up the injured Numbuh 4 in the LOCKAHSOCKAH Mark II. It was roughly the same size as the first LOCKAHSOCKAH. But what differentiated it from the first was the large circular plexi-glass that covered the operator's seat for protection. It was also taller, being more humanoid in shape. Jet thrusters were attached to the back of the machine for flight.

But definitely most important was how all the ammunition was replaced. Dirty laundry was obviously not going to keep Father at bay, unless he had a sharp sense of smell. It was all filled up with ice, and an inside cooling system to counteract his flames.

The 2x4 technology officers were worn out from the continuous building of the 2x4 ice tech weapons, but they tried their best to set up the LOCKAHSOCKAH for Numbuh 4.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _Wallabee Beatles' heart thumped rapidly underneath his chest, as his hands gripped the lever to the machine. Sweat began trickling down his forehead, despite the air-conditioning functioning properly.

_I've never been this nervous before. Not since I – never mind…_ Numbuh 4 shook his head. This was no time to be weak, not when he's facing the adult that hurt Numbuh 3 at full power.

"Alright. Thrusters on." Numbuh 4 flipped the main switch and activated the thrusters, causing the LOCKAHSOCKAH to burst up in a cloud of smoke.

Numbuh 2 saw the LOCKAHSOCKAH fire up as he was patching up a SQOOSHER with upgraded tech. The machine continued its course, before vanishing into the clouds.

"Good luck, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 said as he gave a 'thumbs-up'.

* * *

/

Father made a head-on collision with a MOSQUITOH, tearing through the hull of the metal ship easily like butter. The rest of the ships quickly panicked and began firing upon the mad dragon. However, their lasers and missiles prove to have little effect against his flames, which formed into a glowing flaming barrier around him.

With a flap of his wings, he let loose the flames from the barrier, sending sparks of flame colliding into several of the ships. The ships soon erupted into flames, causing the KND operatives to eject out of their ships before they explode.

Suddenly, Father found his wings and limbs bound by what seemed to by ropes wired with electric currents. Fuming, he turned and saw two ships that had just fired grapples that held back the dragon.

"C'mon, guys! Pull!" Shrieked Numbuh 728 as he reversed along with his comrade pilot, in an attempt to restrain Father before he could attack Headquarters.

Father felt his restraints tighten a great deal, but such juvenile tactics could not restrain his unparalleled rage. Without warning, his elongated neck, not held by the ropes, enabled his to turn and face the two ships. Baring his jaws wide open, a powerful stream of flames burst out from his throat in a menacing roar.

Ejecting in the nick of time, Numbuh 728 and his teammates narrowly escaped the fate of their charred ships, slowly descending down via parachutes. But to their shock, the blazing figure of Father loomed over them, ready to fire another blast from his mouth.

But out of the brush, their eyes widened in surprise as a large robotic machine, though not as large as Father, made out of lockers collide into the dragon's potbelly with a deafening slam. The dragon forced out a fireball from the blow, as his eyes widen in pain for the first time in his dragon form.

Looking down, he saw the identity of the person who attacked him.

"That was for Numbuh 3!" A fuming mad Numbuh 4 growled.

* * *

/

"N-Numbuh 362! Why are you entrusting this to me? Me and my sector couldn't handle Father, so why ask me?" Numbuh 5 asked in horror. She had only been sector leader for a few weeks, and now suddenly she's leading over a hundred KND operatives into battle.

But the Supreme Leader wasn't having any of it. "Look, Numbuh 5. I need someone who has both the skills and the experience to lead the troops against Father. You and your sector have dealt with Father and the Delightful Children more than any of the other KND operatives, myself included."

Reluctantly, Numbuh 5 nodded. This wasn't the time to have doubts, when everything that she has fought for, what Numbuh 1 has fought for, is at stake. "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Once the troops and fleets have been properly armed, you will mobilize them to surround Father and flank him on all sides with our ice-projectiles. And do not stop firing until he is taken down. Understand?"

" – But what about Numbuh 4? What if he can't hold off Father long enough for the troops to arrive in time."

"Then we'll need another diversion to stall Father. It's the only thing we can do."

"But who will?" Numbuh 5 asked.

Numbuh 362 fell silent for a few seconds, before she made her answer clear.

"I will."

* * *

/

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: Fight or Die

Chapter Four: Fight or Die

* * *

/

Both figures plummeted, faster than a stone crashing three hundred meters above ground. Then, they made a full-scale collision with the earth, in a small tremor that shook the very ground. A cloud of dust rose from the gaping crater, before a mechanical figure burst out from the shroud and landed outside.

Numbuh 4 remained tense; his sweaty palms gripped the controls as he focused his vision. Luckily for him, the LOCKAHSOCKAH's durability as well as Father receiving most of the impact shielded him from harm. The only damage received was some dust and a couple of dents at the machine's side. But he still knew Father wouldn't be taken done that easily.

As the dust began to settle, Numbuh 4 was right. Father stood there on his large reptilian legs, relatively unfazed from the impact, but was only covered in dirt. Flapping his wings, the remaining dust was scattered away.

The LOCKAHSOCKAH crouched forward, to maintain a fighting pose, with one arm reached forward while the other was pulled back. Father, likewise, crouched on all fours, his back arched forward, ready to make a lunge.

"Alright," Numbuh 4 smirked, despite his racing heartbeat. "Give me your best shot, and once I'm done with you, it won't be a pretty sight. But if you don't want a one-way ticket to the hospital, you could give up."

He would take grim satisfaction to beat the guy who hurt Numbuh 3 into a pulp. His fingers, which itched for a pummeling, flexed impatiently.

"**You think that hunk of metal would save your future?**" Father snarled. **"Whoever crosses me has no future!"**

And both combatants lunged forward at each other, their arms clenched and thrown backwards to make the first strike. But they couldn't, as Father's claws slammed into the arm of the LOCKAHSOCKAH. A metallic clang rang upon impact. Although the LOCKAHSOCKAH's arm was much larger than Father's, the adult had the superior strength, and the arm was forced backwards.

Numbuh 4 flinched slightly as the impact rang across the metallic body of the machine. He controlled the LOCKAHSOCKAH's arms in front of him, in time to protect himself from another slash from Father. The machine shuddered from the blow.

Leaping backwards before activating the thrusters to keep his distance from the dragon, Numbuh 4 cursed inwardly. "Such power! I have to avoid taking direct hits! I would have to use the ranged ice attacks to slow him down!"

He then ascended into the air. To his surprise, Father had also taken flight, and was gaining distance on his quarry at a remarkable speed.

"Darn it." Numbuh 4 tried putting more fuel into the thrusters. "The bloke won't let me catch my breath! But I'll let him get close…"

"…And pay dearly!" Father was only a few feet closer to Numbuh 4. The blonde Australian than seized his opportunity, and thrust his right arm forward, the LOCKAHSOCKAH doing the same. But to his horror, Father had ducked at the last second, narrowly avoiding the blow.

With a malevolent smirk, Father then swung his claws into the LOCKAHSOCKAH, causing the machine to fly back from the blow. But it didn't get a chance to recover, as Father's serpentine tail had stretched forward and coiled around one of the legs of the LOCKAHSOCKAH.

With the tail holding him upside down, Numbuh 4 was a sitting duck to a barrage of blows from the dragon, which clawed and slashed at such ferocity. At the same time, Father descended at rapid speed, dragging the helpless LOCKAHSOCKAH along with him.

Father's tail still maintained its grip on the LOCKAHSOCKAH. With a mighty swing, he slammed the Numbuh 4 back to the ground with a violently crash, sending up dust and chunks of pebbles flying everywhere.

* * *

/

"Sir!" Numbuh 71.562 spoke to Numbuh 362 as he manned the status of the LOCKAHSOCKAH and its unfortunate occupant through a computer screen. "The LOCKAHSOCKAH has sustained major damage! We don't know how long it can take anymore of Father's hits!"

The Supreme Leader nodded before turning her attention to the troops, who have started arming themselves with the ice 2x4 tech, which have been completed.

"Alright, everyone! Once you have prepared, Numbuh 60 will be in charge of the Third Division. You will all take the northern route and try and flank Father by the right side before he can move any further. Numbuh 5 will command the Second Division. You will travel the opposite route and take on Father on his left. And on her signal, you will also open fire at Father's blind spots. And get a move on, we don't have much time!"

She then turned to Numbuh 86 and her squad. "Numbuh 86, prepare the COOLBUS. You and your men will follow me and rescue Numbuh 4 and stall Father for reinforcements to arrive."

The Global Tactical Officer saluted before barking out at her men to follow her to the COOLBUS.

As Numbuh 362 put on her helmet, she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Numbuh 5.

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have the LOCKAHSOCKAH like Numbuh 4 does, and he's getting creamed! We can send some of our troops to try and stop him instead." Numbuh 5 was uneasy about this. She didn't expect Rachel to take such a gamble, and take on such a suicidal task.

The Supreme Leader gently pushed away Numbuh 5's hand off her shoulder. "We can't lose anymore of our operatives to Father. And as Supreme Leader, it is my duty to help those who I lead!"

"But—" Numbuh 5 still protested.

"But nothing! I'm sure Numbuh 1 would have done the same thing! When Grandfather nearly destroyed the KND, he never gave up on us! I'm not giving up on him!"

"It was my fault for falling for the Teenager's trap, and nearly got the KND destroyed because of that! It was also my fault why the Splinter Cell probably took Numbuh 1 away! So I will make amends for my mistakes, or die trying!"

And to Numbuh 5, it was made very clear to her the reason for Rachel's suicidal tactic.

She's in love with Numbuh 1.

* * *

/

Numbuh 4 felt extremely groggy upon the impact inside the LOCKAHSOCKAH. He had sustained some cuts and bruises all over his body, and felt that he had been tossed into a dryer for a couple of hours. Suddenly, he felt himself being hoisted up into the air, still upside down.

He saw the triumphant Father looming over him, his tail still maintaining its grip on the leg of the LOCKAHSOCKAH.

"**My ignorant brother's KND legacy drives these fools into such folly. They're much like him, exceedingly stubborn when it comes to a lost cause! What a joke! You're totally pathetic, hanging upside down!**" The adult gloated.

"Upside down?" Numbuh 4 asked dizzily, before a haughty smirk formed on his face. "You're the one who's upside down!"

Seizing his opportunity, Numbuh 4 pushed the controls forward, enabling the LOCKAHSOCKAH's arms to move freely. His first move was to drive a mechanical fist into Father's exposed underbelly.

Father gasped at the sudden pain in his gut, and flinched slightly. But Numbuh 4 had started pulling the controls back and forth rapidly and repeatedly. The LOCKAHSOCKAH at his command began pummeling the dragon's belly, causing the latter to be forced backwards from the barrage of blows, his clawed feet scraping the dirt on the ground.

Using the LOCKAHSOCKAH's free leg, Numbuh 4 used it to deliver a violent and bone-shuddering kick to Father's jaw. Father roared in pain as he coughed up a small mixture of fire, saliva and blood. His tail released its grip on Numbuh 4's machine, freeing him.

Numbuh 4 then followed up with another barrage of relentless punches and kicks. Taking advantage of Father's loss of balance, Numbuh 4 then spun upside down and fired a double blast of ice point-blank at the dragon's back.

Activating the thrusters, the LOCKAHSOCKAH flew backwards still upside down and gathering as much ice in its cannons, fired another ice beam at the stunned dragon. An explosion of ice shards appeared upon contact.

As the LOCKAHSOCKAH landed back on its feet, the dust began to settle. Numbuh 4 saw Father, who was fuming with anger. He was visibly battered, the first signs of actual injury on him. Blood trickled down his jaw, and scratches and several frostbitten marks appeared on his ebony skin.

"**You scum…**" He shook with rage.

Numbuh 4 took this opportunity to gloat. "Hehe…Your defeat is getting closer."

But his gloating was short-lived, and that of horror replaced his smug expression. Father had just become more muscular and slightly larger. A fiery aura surrounded him, pushing away all the remaining dust. The sickening crackles of flames rang in the warzone.

In a split second, Father and driven his claws right into the LOCKAHSOCKAH, puncturing into the metal effortlessly. Fortunately, he did not aim at Numbuh 4, who quickly used the fired couple of ice blasts at Father point-blank, forcing the monster to fall back in a spray of mist.

But Father did not relent, and continued his brutal assault. He repeatedly slashed and kicked at the LOCKAHSOCKAH, as the machine was sent flying backwards in mid-air. He's not using his fire powers now. He wanted to tear that accursed machine with his bare hands and send it back to the scrapheap.

Numbuh 4 attempted to throw a right hook at Father, only for him to easily dodge the punch. _**BAM! **_With a powerful swing of his tail, Father smacked the helpless Numbuh 4 away with a deafening clang of metal.

_KABAAAAAH! CRASH!_ Numbuh 4 landed and scraped across the ground, upturning the soil in his wake before skidding to a violent halt. He screamed as a crack was heard in his leg.

The LOCKAHSOCKAH staggered to its feet weakly, the gaping hole in the core of the machine sent out spurts of electricity. A whirring sound echoed with the machine. Luckily, it did not manage to damage the core; otherwise the machine would have exploded.

"H-How? How am I going to win?" Numbuh 4 asked to himself, sweat pouring down his brows. His leg shot with agonizing pain, and he gingerly tested it. _Definitely broken._

Maybe he should actually give up. Father is outclassing him in both speed and power, and none of his best attacks are having much effect. If he carries on like this, he would most certainly be killed.

But suddenly, the sight of Numbuh 3 lying unconscious shook him. Is he going to run and hide like a coward as the man nearly killed Kuki continues hurting others? Is he going to leave her unavenged?

No! Even if Father can crush him right here and now, he must still stand and fight to the very end! The memory of Kuki's bright smile, her beautiful face, long wavy black hair, all gave him renewed strength and hope.

He was surprised at his thoughts, something that gave him this weird sensation. Something agreeably warm, soft... that brightened up the heart and made the mind so light. Something that he had been making his best to push back until now because he was convinced that it was a mark of weakness...The pain was unbearable, but never... never had he felt more alive than now!

The LOCKAHSOCKAH's arms began charging as much cryogenic energy as it could. Father once again lunged forward, letting out an ear-piercing roar as his jaws bared his menacing fangs.

Numbuh 4 thrust out a heavy kick into Father's skull, stunning the beast for a split second, and he sore that a tooth just fell out in a spray of blood. Still charging up, the LOCKAHSOCKAH performed a double axe-handle, causing the dragon to crash to the ground, forming a small crater.

With a scream, Numbuh 4 flew up into the air an unleashed a powerful wave of cold energy upon Father, with as much strength as he could. On the screen in front of him, he saw that the batteries were rapidly depleting as he poured more power into his ice blast. He knew he was using up all the machine's last resources. But to heck with reason! Reason is for girls!

The ice-blue torrent engulfed the screaming dragon, and a shroud of mist formed upon contact with Father's intense body temperature.

Numbuh 4 relaxed, his arms slackened. _Is it over?_

No. It's not over.

"**SO LONG!**"

A powerful stream of flames pierced through the thick mist and collided into the LOCKAHSOCKAH, with its operator too exhausted to dodge the attack. At first, the machine seemed to withstand the blast, but was soon punctured through.

The LOCKAHSOCKAH could not take any more damage and toppled helplessly to the ground in a heavy landing, raising a cloud of dust.

* * *

/

The dragon figure of Father panted in exhaustion. His wings were severely damaged, completely encased in ice. His body is more battered than before, with more cuts through his once considered invulnerable shroud, dust marks, and more frostbitten wounds.

Immediately, his form shrank back to his normal form, unable to maintain his monstrosity any longer. He still received his wounds from his dragon form, and was completely exhausted.

"He… almost defeated me… That little brat…" Father panted as he struggled to stand.

In front of him, lay the unconscious body of Numbuh 4. His clothes were in tatters, singed by the flames. Dried blood and scratches were covering his body, and blood was trickling from his leg. The LOCKAHSOCKAH was no more. Reduced to nothing but a heap of metal scrap and slag.

In Father's right palm, charged a fireball. "I need… to be treated… the mansion… But first, for giving me all this trouble, you brat… I will put you out of your misery… by death…"

Pulling his arm back, Father prepared to throw the fireball. But to his shock, he felt something kick into his back, throwing him of his feet. The fireball flew harmlessly into a nearby tree, which exploded into a burning pile of splinters. He slammed to the hard ground, sending a cloud of dust flying before skidding to a halt.

Getting to his feet, the exhausted and fuming madman looked and saw his assailant. It was a girl with dirt blonde hair, wearing a samurai-styled helmet, as well as body armor over her turquoise colored suit. In her hands was a YIELD sign on one end, and a boxing glove on the other. She quickly took a battle stance, with the YIELD sign pointed upwards while the boxing glove tilted the opposite way. For some reason, Father thought that the girl looked very familiar.

"I will not let you harm any of my operatives anymore!" Numbuh 362 barked, her eyes held a fiery determination that was now ignited with renewed fury.

* * *

/

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**That was a tough chapter to write… with the action and all. Still, don't forget to review my story and give all your opinions on it. I'll be working on the next chapter next time. Until then, be patient!**


End file.
